User talk:RedHotRaider
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hollowfication page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 18:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Edits Hey there!! You may not be used to how the Wiki is currently but you seem to be confused about how things are done!! A while ago it was revealed that the Zangetsu we knew was not Ichigo's true Zanpakutō but manifestation of the Quincy powers he inherited from his mother!! What he also inherited from his mother was the Hollow infection she received from White which replaced Ichigo's true Zanpakutō which makes Hollow Ichigo Ichigo's true Zanpakutō!! Talk pages are not used to discuss this sort of thing, they are for the upkeep of the article alone!! Hope you understand this!! Talk Page Violation In other news, the Zangetsu you're referring to is NOT the Old Man. It is Ichigo's true Zanpakutō spirit, the Hollow spirit that is. The Old Man is the manifestation of Ichigo's Quincy powers. Allow me to step in. In addition to the above, if you're going to ask similar questions on a talk page, do it all in one go instead of making new sections each time. On top of that, the topics you're raising are 1. not relevant to the article's maintenance, or 2. already answered by the content of the article or by common sense. To put it bluntly, unless you have an actual issue to discuss on a talk page, put your questions on the forums instead.--Xilinoc (talk) 18:55, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Excessive edits Talk Pages, again Do not edit closed discussions, and please read these warnings! Edit Fluffing Again and Other Warnings Edit Fluffing To clarify, the issues you've raised is fine, but you have been making multiple edits to the same page and starting different sections for each detail, when it is more acceptable to condense all the issues into one section.